A Crow's Feather and the Pool of Leaves
by Sage of Procrastination
Summary: A prophecy has been made. A spotted leaf, a blazing tear, a crescent moon in a storm, and a little leaf. Crowfeather and Leafpool both receive haunting dreams and visions. But why them? CrowxLeaf, CrowxLeaf kits. EDITTED!
1. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

Crowfeather snorted in his sleep, his paws twitching every second or so. He was dreaming.

In his dream, he was standing on top of a cliff, right next to a roaring waterfall. He knew he wasn't in the tribe's territory, mainly because when he gazed down, he saw lushess green grass and trees. Past the grand forest was a clear lake. A plain met the bottom of the waterfall. Everything was so beautiful.

Crowfeather knew he wasn't alone, because when he turned around, he saw another cat. And he instantly recongized her.

"Feathertail!" he yowled as he ran towards his dead love.

Feathertail and Crowfeather brushed pelts together and purred happily. Crowfeather didn't want to ruin the moment. All he wanted was to stay here and live with --

"Crowfeather," Feathertail purred gently, interrupting his chain of thoughts.

Crowfeather looked up curiously.

"Keep your eyes on the living."

"Why are you here?" Crowfeather questioned, feeling a little hurt. "Why did you call me?"

Feathertail purred in laughter and replied, "I'm not really Feathertail. I am only the memory of her in your mind."

That caught Crowfeather off guard.

"Wait, you're not Feathertail? Then how . . . why?"

"The whole time you have seen me was merely your memory reminding you of something important."

"Then what is it?! Feathertail, err, memory of Feathertail, what are you trying to tell me?"

Feathertail, or Dream Feathertail, gazed up at the sky. Then she brought her gaze back to Crowfeather.

She flicked her tail towards the waterfall and asked, "What do you see?"

Crowfeather gazed back and forth around him. "I see numerous trees and clear skies."

"Not just that, what else to you see?" Crowfeather had turned back to Dream Feathertail with confusion. What was she trying to get at? But as soon as he turned back towards the scenery, he noticed that the waterfall, the skies, the cliff, everything had disappeared.

Crowfeather realized he was now standing in a dark cave, with very little light in it.

He turned back towards Dream Feathertail, but she was gone too. Now he was really confused.

"What do you see?" her voice pondered.

Crowfeather looked around, trying to locate the sound.

It was coming from behind him.

He whirled around to see Dream Feathertail was sitting next to a pool of water. In her mouth was a crow's feather.

He padded over to her with great curiousity. What was she trying to tell him?

As soon as he got there, Dream Feathertail dropped the feather in her mouth. Then in a gentle song, she meowed, "A pool of leaves and a crow's feather. Together they will drive to become one. When they do, a crescent moon will rise to set fire to the heart of the tiger."

If Crowfeather had been confused before, now he was bewildered by this. What did she mean, 'set fire to the heart of the tiger'?

But Dream Feathertail wasn't through yet.

"A small leaf will be the roots of the clan. A feather will gain her spots. Water will drowned the clan's beliefs. And thunder will save the clan."

"What? What do you mean -" again Crowfeather was cut off. Dream Feathertail lashed her tail at the pool, stopping Crowfeather in midsentence.

The pool of water was full of leaves. And when the crow's feather touched it, the whole cave was drowning in pure light.

Four images appeared before Crowfeather.

A spotted feather. A tear that blazed like fire. A crescent moon in a storm. A small leaf.

Then he woke up.

Crowfeather gasped and quickly took a glance at his surroundings. He was in WindClan's camp. He was home.

Crowfeather sighed with frustration. What was Dream Feathertail trying to tell him? What was the reason for it?

Crowfeather didn't get any answers.

But one question haunted him like a ghost.

If Feathertail was only a memory of the past, did StarClan really exist?


	2. The Dream

The Dream

Leafpool padded along the sandy ground, gazing out into the sun-down place.

Was it her, or was the sun looking like it was approaching her.

Leafpool stopped in her tracks as she glared at the sun. It was approaching her!

At first, the movement was unnoticed.

But then, as it came closer and closer, it gained speed. Before Leafpool could yowl for help, the blazing sun ingolfed her.

Light. Nothing but light. That's all Leafpool could see.

Then, it faded. Too quickly.

Leafpool was in totally darkness now, with no where to go.

"Help!" she yowled out. "HELP!"

Nothing. No even an echo.

Oh StarClan, Leafpool prayed. Where am I?

"You are where you should be," a gentle voice purred.

Leafpool whirled around and saw Spottedleaf. She was laying next a pool of water and a crow's feather in her paws.

"Spottedleaf?" Leafpool asked uncertainly.

"You may call me that, but I am not," was Spottedleaf's calm answer.

"What do you mean, Spottedleaf-" Leafpool caught herself in midsentence. It suddenly made sense.

"You're not really Spottedleaf, are you?" Leafpool asked cautiously.

Spottedleaf purred in delight and nodded. "That's right. I am only a figment of your imagination. A memory that once was alive."

"What about StarClan? I thought medicine cats could speak with their ancestors."

Dream Spottedleaf tilted her head a bit to the side and mewed, "StarClan exists, alright. But you cannot connect to the dead. The dreams, the visions, they are all in your head."

"B-but, that doesn't make sense! StarClan, the nine lifes! Now that is not in our heads!"

"This is not the time for questions, Leafpool. I can only comprehand what you can. I am only in your head after all."

"Then why have you brought me here? What happened at sun-down place? What's going on?" Leafpool was practically panicking, her thought buzzing inside her head.

What was going on?

Dream Spottedleaf gestured with her tail to come. "Look over here. All will be made clear."

Leafpool cautiously padded over to Dream Spottedleaf.

Once she was there, Dream Spottedleaf dropped the feather into the pool. "A pool of leaves and a crow's feather. Together they will drive to become one. When they do, a crescent moon will rise to set fire to the heart of the tiger."

Leafpool blinked in bewilderment. What was that suppose to mean? 'Set fire to the heart of the tiger?' Was she talking about Tigerstar.

But before Leafpool could ask, Dream Spottedleaf continued.

"A small leaf will be the roots of the clan. A feather will gain her spots. Water will drowned the clan's beliefs. And thunder will save the clan."

"Huh?" was all Leafpool could say before she noticed something interesting.

The pool of water was full of leaves. And when the crow's feather touched it, the whole cave was set on fire.

And in the flame, four images appeared.

A spotted feather. A tear that blazes like fire. A crescent moon in a storm. A small leaf.

Leafpool jerked awake. She was in her den, safe.

She glanced around her to see everything was as it was left.

Nothing had changed.

But Leafpool wasn't convinced. That dream had been no ordinary dream.

It was a vision. A prophecy.

But about what?


	3. Mysterious Visitor

_Quick author's note: I just finally decided on the names of the kits for Crowfeather and Leafpool._

_Hints are as such; a small leaf, a tear of water that blazes like fire, a crescent moon in a storm, and a spotted feather._

_I changed the images seen by Crowfeather and Leafpool. Sorry if I confused any of you. R&R_

_PS: I'm having Ashfur mate with another cat that will appear. She's for the AshfurxSquirrelflight fans. But Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight will remain together for BrambleclawxSquirrelflight fans. As for NightcloudxCrowfeather fans, sorry, this isn't the story for you._

Mysterious Visitor

Crowfeather didn't know what to say.

First thing in the morning he was puzzled by his dream.

It had been a prophecy, he knew that much.

And it wasn't sent by StarClan, that much Crowfeather knew too.

But if it wasn't StarClan, who was it?

What was it?

His thoughts were off somewhere else, because the next thing he knew, his son Breezepaw tackled him hard.

"Crowfeather!" Breezepaw snarled angrily, scolding him. "What are you doing staring blankly at nothing? A mouse could attack you in this state!"

Crowfeather shoved Breezepaw off him and turned away, saying nothing.

But unfortunately, Breezepaw wasn't giving up that easily.

"What's with you today?" he questioned the warrior.

"Nothing," was Crowfeather's simple and stern answer.

It was said with enough force to shut up Breezepaw.

Crowfeather continued to pad out of the WindClan camp, his mind buzzing with unanswered questions.

He was hoping his paws would lead him to the place that would give him answers.

Or so he hoped.

Little did Crowfeather know that Leafpool also left camp with the same thought in mind.

Leafpool, though, had to leave earlier so she could get out of working with Jaypaw.

Sometimes that kit was so arrogated and reluctant to do anything!

Maybe a morning to herself would do both of them some good.

The two continued their way to the WindClan and ThunderClan border, completley unaware of what was to happen next.

"Crowfeather!" "Leafpool" were the cries they shouted at each other as they met eyes.

They bolted towards each other at full speed, both eager to see the other.

They brushed pelts, purring happily.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Crowfeather mewed, not believing himself.

"Neither did I!" Leafpool purred happily, nuzzling Crowfeather's neck.

The two were so over come with happiness that they nearly forgot about why they wanted to meet with each other.

"I'm sorry of mating with Nightcloud!" Crowfeather exclaimed. Leafpool just tilted her head to the side a bit.

"I understand. You tried to move on. It was probably the best," she mewed.

"If it is the best, then why did I have a vision last night?" Crowfeather asked.

Leafpool's eyes widened in amazement. "Vision? What vision?"

"Well, about a pool of leaves and a crow's feather. Not to mention four signs, like a small leaf, a crescent moon in a storm, a drop of water that burns like fire, and a spotted feather."

"Really, those we're in my dream too!"

"You mean you had one too?"

"Yes, it was given to me about an imaginary Spottedleaf!"

"Mine was delivered by an imaginary Feathertail! Do you know what it means?"

"No, I was hoping you would."

"Me?! I'm not a medicine cat, you are!"

"Well, something was telling me that I needed to see you . . ."

"Same here. It's this weird feeling that I can't shake off. But now what?"

Leafpool shrugged helplessly. She didn't have a clue. Maybe, the dream was meant to foretell the future.

But before Leafpool could voice this idea, another voice interrupted.

"Oh, the two lovers that would rewrite history! What a splended time to meet you two!"

"Who's there?" Crowfeather demanded. "Show yourself!"

"My, my. Aren't we hasty? Very well, I shall show myself. But I must warn you, my appearance is not to be judge!"

Suddenly a red pelt flashed out of the bushes.

Then, in the clearing, stood a fox. It beamed and spoke out in a bright sing-song voice, "I am Saul, king of riddles and master of prophecies. I had gotten wind of a prophecy for the likes of you, and unable to resist, I can as quick as a speeding rabbit on high moon!"

"As quick as a speeding rabbit on high moon?" Crowfeather repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, they generally are faster on high moon because that's when we hunt them, but enough of that! We have work to do!" Saul exclaimed in his bright sing-song voice.

"But, you're a fox! How do you know about StarClan's prophecies?" Leafpool asked.

"Oh dear, still in the Dark Ages, now are we? Well, don't worry, all will be made clear momentarily!" Saul called as he padded away.

"Well, that was random," Crowfeather finally said after a moment's worth of silence.

"I agree. But, as I was saying before, now what?" Leafpool asked.

"I truely don't know, Leafpool. I truely don't know."


	4. If it's not for love, it's for truth

If not for love, it will be for truth

Crowfeather didn't want to go home. What left did he have?

A nasty son? An arrogant mate?

No, he had nothing to life for but Leafpool.

She was the true reason for his existance. She alone was his will to live.

Now, he was thrown into something he had no control over.

A mysterious prophecy. A strange fox.

Crowfeather didn't pray to StarClan for answers.

Not after his faith for them was shaken by the prophecy.

StarClan may exist, but was it the same StarClan he had grown up learning about?

I had been sent to sun-down place to find a new home for WindClan. I had seen StarClan, but, was it really StarClan, or something else?

Little did Crowfeather know, Leafpool was also having thoughts of doubt.

All her life, she had been trained to become a medicine cat. She needed the faith in StarClan.

Now she was told StarClan has no power over her destiny?

"Well?" Crowfeather pondered out loud, "vole for your thought?"

"I'm beginning to think everything I've known is nothing but the tip of rabbit."

"I'm thinking the same thing." Crowfeather brushed his pelt against hers. Leafpool began to purr happily.

"I've also been thinking, if there's no StarClan, then there's no law against medicine cats mating," Crowfeather mewed. Leafpool only purred louder.

In the distance, the fox from before sat on a rock.

He smiled and chuckled to himself. "Well, well. Finally those two lovebirds make their nest. And fulfill the prophecy." He leaped off the rock and padded away.


	5. Forbidden acts of love

Forbidden Act of Love

Leafpool stirred in her sleep. Slowly, she stretched and gave a loud yawn.

Crowfeather was sleeping peacefully next to her, his chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm.

"Crowfeather," Leafpool murmured. "Crowfeather, wake up."

Crowfeather stirred and lifted his head up. "Hmm?"

"It's nightfall. We need to go back to our Clans, or they'll sent search parties out."

"I think Nightcloud already sent search parties," Crowfeather snorted.

Leafpool purred with laughter and got up to her paws. "Well, Jaypaw is probably celebrating my disappearance, so I need to crash his party."

Crowfeather laughed along with her. "Right, and I bet as soon as I step into WindClan, two balls of black fur with hit me harder than a ShadowClan warrior and start pestering me on where I was, what did I do, and such."

"You won't tell them about us, will you?" Leafpool asked.

Crowfeather murred with laughter and wrapped his tail around her. "Don't worry, Leafpool. I may be mouse-brained for the most part, but I don't have fox dung for a mind."

"That's good to know."

The two brushed pelts again and padded away from each other, heading in opposite directions.

Leafpool tread through as many streams and small pools of water as she could, trying to rid the scent of WindClan off her.

Crowfeather did the same, and go a fat rabbit in the process.

At least he had some what of an excuse for missing.

When Leafpool entered ThunderClan camp, her friends gathered around and asked if she was okay. She said yes and asked where Jaypaw was in the most casual manner.

The rest of the day for her was stressful.

Jaypaw was being difficult again, and Leafpool was about ready to claw his fur out.

Oh, how I wish I had an apprentice that appreciated being a medicine cat, Leafpool thought to herself.

Crowfeather was right on the account of two balls of black fur, Nightcloud and Breezepaw, jumping on him and asking him all sorts of questions.

But he kept most of the details to himself, only answering yes or no questions or giving very simple answers, like 'out' and 'hunting' and 'rabbit'.

It went like that for three days. They met again and devised a plan that would allow them to say each other.

Leafpool and Crowfeather knew they shouldn't disappear even day, so they would see each other again during and after Gatherings.

Everything was doing great until the day before the Gathering.

Leafpool realized she was a queen now.


	6. The News

The News

Crowfeather waited patiently for his mate to show.

ThunderClan had not arrived yet, so Crowfeather wasn't too worried.

He just hoped no one got wind of their plan.

He first saw Firestar, and then his deputy Brambleclaw.

Then ThunderClan warriors came down after them.

Crowfeather's heart skipped a beat when he saw Leafpool.

But the expression on her face told him something was wrong.

Did someone find out about the plan?

When Leafpool arrived, Crowfeather approached with a casual step.

"What's up?" Crowfeather asked in a bare whisper.

Leafpool's amber eyes darted back and farther, then she leaned over and mewed in his ear, "I'm going to have kits."

Crowfeather blinked in surprise, but he resisted the urge to say something.

"K-kits? Are you sure?" Crowfeather asked. Leafpool only nodded.

Crowfeather felt like he swallowed a mouse whole.

Now what?

For the whole Gathering, Crowfeather and Leafpool were quiet.

Then, when leaders wrapped the whole thing up, and called their clans to them, Crowfeather spoke quietly to Leafpool. "Whatever you do, don't tell anyone."

Leafpool nodded, dipped her head good bye, and padded off.

For many moons it was like that.

Leafpool and Crowfeather would share words with each other, occasionally on the kits.

Until, she decided to share the news with her family.

"You're having whose kits?!" Firestar demanded.

Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Sorreltail were there, too, and equally as shocked.

"You're a medicine cat, you're not suppose to mate!" Firestar said.

"I know, but . . ." Leafpool hesitated. Would they believe her if she told them about her dream?

"Now, now, everyone. No need to snap at the poor thing. She is a subject of a prophecy, after all," a familiar voice interrupted.

The cats' fur bristled as a fox stepped into the clearing.

Leafpool relaxed. It was Saul.

"Who are you?" Firestar demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

Saul chuckled lightly and brushed past the cat. "Me? Oh, just trying to justify your daughter's actions. You see, this was foretold in a prophecy. These kits will be a revelation for not only your clan, but all clans!"

Firestar blinked in surprise. He had no idea.

Sandstorm, however, was brave enough to ask, "And how can you prove it?"

"How, you ask?" Saul chuckled and pranced around Sandstorm. "How can I prove my worth and honesty to you, you ponder? Why, to be truthful, I can't. What my kind did to your kind I cannot undo. But, what I can do is this!" He cleared his throat and sighted, "'A pool of leaves and a crow's feather. Together they will drive to become one. When they do, a crescent moon will rise to set fire to the heart of the tiger. A small leaf will be the roots of the clan. A feather will gain her spots. Water will drown the clan's beliefs. And thunder will save the clan.'"

Firestar stared at Leafpool. He nodded and said, "Very well. If this is the will of StarClan, then so be it."

"Oh dear me, it's not the will of StarClan! It's the will of the Most High!" Saul corrected.

A few moons later:

Leafpool laid in pain as the kits arrived. One by one, they were forced out.

Finally, the pain subsided and Leafpool began licking one of the kits.

Crowfeather was there, as was Sorreltail and Squirrelflight.

When the kits were warm and ready to feed, they nuzzled to Leafpool's belly and started feeding.

"What are you going to name them?" Sorreltail asked curiously.

Leafpool thought back to the prophecy. A spotted feather. A tear that blazes like fire. A crescent moon in a storm. A small leaf.

"This one," Leafpool said, licking a kit's ear, "is going to be Spottedkit."

"This one is going to be Littlekit," she said, nuzzling another kit.

"This one is going to be Crescentkit, and this one is Firekit." She pointed with her tail to the other two.

"Spottedkit, Littlekit, Crescentkit, and Firekit. I like it," Crowfeather said, purring with delight.

"So, then, will they all stay in ThunderClan or will one of them go to WindClan?" Squirrelflight asked.

"ThunderClan," Crowfeather said with hesitation. "They will be better suited there, then with my clan. Nightcloud and Breezepaw could hurt them."

Leafpool nodded her agreement. She and the other ThunderClan warriors picked up the kits and carried them back to camp.

Crowfeather, with his chest full of pride and happiness, returned to WindClan.


	7. The Kits

_A/N: I have not read the third series on Warriors. I have only peeked at the books and read the character listings._

_It has been a long time since I read the first series, and I haven't read the second yet either. So if I make a mistake on character profiles, or timelines, you'll know why._

_The time period is around the Sight._

The Kits

Leafpool set the kits in front of Firestar.

"Spottedkit, Firekit, Crescentkit, and Littlekit?" Firestar repeated.

Leafpool nodded.

"Very well," Firestar sighed. "But you know you cannot raise them yourself. I will give them to Daisy to raise, but you must tell her the truth."

"I understand," Leafpool mewed.

Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Leafpool, and Firestar padded out of his den, each carrying a kit.

They arrived at the nursery, and Firestar called Daisy forth.

She padded out of the den and gasped when she saw the four mewling kits.

"Daisy," Firestar mewed, "I know you have no kits so far to take care of, but if it not a burden for you, will you take these kits to feed and care for?"

"Of course she will," Ferncloud mewed from behind the former kittypet. "And if need to be, I'll help her. You have nothing to worry about, Firestar."

Leafpool bowed her head and meowed, "Thank you, Ferncloud. But there are some things you must know about these kits first. And, if you want, you may share with the rest of the clan who's their mother."

And so she them. Both queens nodded in understanding and said not a word.

Then, Daisy led the four kits into the nursery.

Leafpool felt a sudden burden lifted off her chest.

But a new thought awoke worries from within.

If StarClan didn't exist, what were the rules to follow?

How did the leaders gain their nine lives?

And more importantly, if StarClan didn't exist, who walked in hers and others' dreams?

A few moons later:

"Firekit, get back here!" Jaypaw yowled as a ginger she-kit with a flaming pelt and blue eyes ran away with a mouth full of catnip.

A dark gray tabby tom kit with green eyes and a white chest and muzzle jumped on Jaypaw's back and meowed to Firekit, "Run, Firekit, run!"

Firekit giggled and squeezed into the nursery.

A small black tom kit with amber eyes and a white tipped tail cowered away as the she-kit ran by, not wanting to get into trouble.

However, another kit, a pale brown she-kit with amber eyes and dark flecks on her fur, encouraged Firekit. "In here, Firekit! Jaypaw's too big to fit!"

Firekit wiggled into the bramble and pressed her pelt against the wall. She smiled.

Safe at last.

Firekit set down the catnip and licked her lips. The small black kit and the pale brown kit padded into and sniffed the air.

"Great job, Firekit!" the pale brown kit meowed, licking her lips. "You got a whole bunch this time!"

"Thanks, Spottedkit!" Firekit exclaimed.

"I don't think that was a good idea," the small kit murmured.

"Don't worry, Littlekit! Jaypaw's too busy fussing over his fur to worry about the catnip," a voice reassured.

"Crescentkit!" Spottedkit mewed.

The dark gray kit squeezed into the bramble bush and sat next to Spottedkit.

"That was some distraction, Crescentkit," Spottedkit commented.

Crescentkit puffed out his chest proudly and mewed, "What can I say? I'm amazing. No wonder Firestar's trying to figure out who should teach me. I'll just too awesome to be taught."

"Leafpool, those kits of yours are a menace!" Brambleclaw scowled.

Leafpool dipped her head shamefully. But Brambleclaw wasn't done yet. "I don't know what went through your head when you brought them here, but enough is enough! This is the second time this week that Firekit has stolen something from the medicine den, and the eighth time this week that Crescentkit's clawed up Jaypaw. They're too dangerous, too irresponsible, too foolish! They're nearly six moons old and they'll soon be apprentices. But then what? They'll do all sorts of crazy things that will get us in trouble!"

"Actually," Firestar chuckled, "this is working quite well for us."

"What?" Brambleclaw asked, shocked.

Firestar chuckled again and lifted his paw and pointed at Jaypaw. "We need to train Jaypaw better, because if a kit can go in and out without him noticing early enough, how will he became a good medicine cat?"

"True," Brambleclaw mewed.

"And, if we can harness the kits' wild nature, we can use them as a weapon against our enemies."

"Again, true. But how do we do that?"

"Simple. Give them more of a challenge. Push them to their limits. See what makes them tick."

Brambleclaw bowed his head and padded out of the den.

Leafpool looked at her paws and mewed, "Firestar, who will mentor them?"

Firestar sighed and rested his chin on the smooth stone of his den. "I was thinking along the lines of Crescentkit being Graystripe's apprentice, Littlekit being Brightheart's, Spottedkit's is Sorreltail's and Firekit being mine."

Leafpool nodded and turned. Before she left the den, Firestar called, "Leafpool, there's something about those kits that's bothering me."

"And what's that?"

Firestar shook his head and mewed in response, "Never mind. Just forget I said that."

Leafpool shrugged her shoulders and left the den.

Haunting words plagued Firestar's mind. There will be three, kin of your kin . . . who hold the power of the stars in their paws. A pool of leaves and a crow's feather. Together they will drive to become one. When they do, a crescent moon will rise to set fire to the heart of the tiger. A small leaf will be the roots of the clan. A feather will gain her spots. Water will drown the clan's beliefs. And thunder will save the clan.

Heart of the tiger. Was Tigerstar coming back? And if he is, where will he come from?


	8. Apprenticeship

Apprenticeship

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge. It is time to fulfill a promise I made to four of our kits," Firestar yowled from the ledge.

All the ThunderClan gathered around. Millie, still knew to the Clan, followed Graystripe uncertainly.

"I gather you all for one of my favorite duties. Crescentkit, Spottedkit, Littlekit, and Firekit have reached their sixth moon." Murmurs and whispers filled the Clan as the four mischievous kits padded over to Firestar.

"They have had quite a life as a kit," Firestar said, causing many to chuckle and snicker, "and I hope that in the future, they will use their talents for the benefit for the clan, not for their own amusement."

"Crescentkit!" he called. Crescentkit, with his head held high, padded proudly over.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Crescentpaw."

"Crescentpaw! Crescentpaw! Crescentpaw!" the now not-so-youngest apprentices Icepaw and Foxpaw yowled first. Everyone else joined in.

"Graystripe." Graystripe padded over to Firestar and dipped his head.

"You mentored Brackenfur, and he is a credit to his clan. Now ThunderClan asks you to prove yourself once more a great mentor. I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Crescentpaw and help him become a warrior to be proud of."

Graystripe padded over to Crescentpaw and touched noses.

Then they sat down side by side.

"Spottedkit!" Spottedkit calmly padded over, but her tail was trembling with excitement.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Spottedpaw."

"Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw!" yowled her siblings loudly.

"Sorreltail." Sorreltail went up to the new apprentice.

"I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Spottedpaw and help her become a warrior to be proud of."

Sorreltail and Spottedpaw touched noses and returned to the crowd. Firestar yowled the next kit's name.

"Littlekit!" The small black kit crept slowly up, keeping his head down.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Littlepaw."

"Littlepaw! Littlepaw! Littlepaw!" Leafpool began. Other cats soon joined in.

"Brightheart." The one eyed she-cat apprentice at Littlepaw's side.

"I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Littlepaw and help him become a warrior to be proud of."

Brightheart and Littlepaw awkwardly touched noses.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Brightheart reassured.

Littlepaw gulped but nodded.

"And finally, Firekit."

Firekit, in all her excitement, bound through the group of cats, her eyes dancing and her tail whooshing to and for.

Finally she reached Firestar, and stood there, shaking like a leaf.

Firestar chuckled as he said, "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Firepaw."

"Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!" the whole clan yowled loudly, especially Leafpool.

Firestar whipped his tail and silenced the over excited crowd. "And for her mentor, I shall teach her."

Firepaw jumped up and touched noses with Firestar. "I looking forward to training with you," Firestar commented.

Firepaw beamed, unable to contain her joy.

The next morning, Firepaw rose as early as she could.

She glanced around her and stretched. The cold stone under her pads gave her the sense of silence.

Firestar emerged from his den and spotted his new apprentice. "Ah, greetings Firepaw," the leader mewed to his apprentice. Firepaw puffed out her chest importantly. "Good morning Firestar sir. I am ready to begin my training."

Firestar smiled and purred, "Good. We'll do that later. Right now, I must speak with your siblings' mentors."

Firepaw looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Firestar only smiled and padded away. "You'll see."

Firepaw tilted her head and shrugged and padded off back to the apprentice den.

Firestar woke Graystripe, Brightheart, and Sorreltail. Then he whispered his master plan to them privately. Each nodded and set out to do their parts.

This would be fun.

Later:

Firepaw slammed hard into a tree as her body glided past the mouse she was suppose to catch. Firestar flinched and grimaced as Firepaw lifted herself up and shook her head, dazed.

"Firepaw," her mentor meowed calmly, "maybe we should try something a little easier. Obviously hunting isn't your thing."

"I can't aim right!" Firepaw yowled angrily. "Darn it, why can't I hit one tiny mouse?"

"Maybe that's because you and your siblings have been too busy attacking Jaypaw to play with a moss ball."

"Maybe," Firepaw mumbled. Firestar flicked his tail, and Firepaw followed him obediently back to camp.

"Empty handed?" Firestar's deputy, Brambleclaw, asked. Firestar nodded. When Firepaw padded past Brambleclaw, she could have sworn she saw him glare at her. A shiver ran down her spine.

Firestar suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Stay here. I forgot to mention something to Brambleclaw." Then he padded to Brambleclaw, and the two disappeared in the leader's den.

Firepaw sharpened her claws on the hard stone beneath her paws and looked around. Surprisingly, she noticed that she was sitting right next to the medicine cat den.

Cautiously, she peeked in. No one was there. She sniffed. Stale. She quickly glanced at Firestar's den. No movement.

Her fur rising on end, Firepaw casually padded past the medicine cat den. When she was sure she was out of the den's sight, she charged into the medicine cat den and grabbed the first herbs she saw. She burst out of the den and ran at top speed into the apprentice den.

Her mouth dropped.

Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool were waiting for her.

"I told you," Firestar mewed, chuckling.

"W-what?" Firepaw asked uncertainly.

"You past the test," Leafpool explained.

"What test?" Firepaw questioned.

"The test set out for your new training," Brambleclaw informed. "After seeing how well you and your siblings can steal something without being noticed, Firestar decided to harness that power."

"Rather than teach you hunting skills," Firestar continued, "I will train your mind. Each of you as a gift that must be put to good use. Crescentpaw has strength and bulk. Spottedpaw uses strategy and leadership. Littlepaw has caution and memory. And you have your mind and passion."

"I need you to explain that one more time," Firepaw mewed nervously.

Firestar sighed and repeated. "Okay, I'll list each of your and your siblings' talents. Crescentpaw has physical power and muscles. He is a natural hunter and fighter. Spottedpaw uses her mind mostly. She has strategy, she plans things out, she has logic. She's a natural leader. She is the mind behind Crescentpaw's body. Littlepaw is the voice of reason. He thinks before he speaks, he has caution, he thinks about safety and weighs the opinions before choosing. He has excellent memory. He is the flag for your siblings. You have passion, strength in the heart, and a clever mind. You do not think ahead, but you are good at improvising and making things up as you go. You are like a fire, relentless and reckless. You are the movement within your siblings. You get them going, and you keep them going."

"Really?" Firepaw asked.

Firestar nodded.

"Where one of you is weak, another is strong," Brambleclaw mewed. "So remember these pointers."

"And how's mine and my siblings' training going to change?"

"Well, I will focus more on your mind and heart. Though you have passion and compassion, you tend to jump into things without a second thought. That's why you're not too good at hunting," Firestar stated.

"If Jaypaw wasn't my apprentice," Leafpool mewed, "I would have chosen Littlepaw as my apprentice. He has the making of a medicine cat, that's for sure. He remembers everything to the finest detail. Though, his training will focus more on his hesitation."

"As for Crescentpaw, Graystripe will focus on increasing his gray matter," Brambleclaw moawed. "He's more bulk than brain."

Firepaw purred in laughter and asked, "And my sister Spottdepaw? What will she do?"

"Sorreltail will have her spent time with Hollypaw. The two can learn together, making things easier for us," Firestar answered. "Now, to put that herb back." He pointed to the herb that had been dropped.

"Oops," Firepaw mewed nervously. She picked up the herb and returned it to the medicine den.

Firestar met her at the entrance, and they headed out for training.

"So, Firestar," Firepaw began, "if I can't hunt well, how do we fix it?"

"I have some ideas," Firestar answered. "I was thinking of making you think of something different when you're ready to pounce."

Much later:

"Now, think of the mouse as an herb," Firestar murmured into Firepaw's ears. "Think of Jaypaw guarding it, and you must sneak up on him to grab the herb."

Firepaw nodded and slowly crept forward. Soon, she was in lunging distance between the mouse. Flexing her claws, she narrowed her eyes and aimed. Then she lunged like a speeding rabbit.

Bam! She pounced and killed the mouse in one move. Smiling boldly, she picked up her prize and presented it to Firestar. Her mentor smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"Good work," he complemented.

Firepaw felt her chest welled up with pride.


	9. The other kits

_Just thought I'd introduce some of the other characters in this story. Yeah, I just remembered I had these characters, so I'm gonna introduce them quick._

_NOTE: This chapter takes before Apprenticeship. Repeat, this chapter takes before Apprenticeship!_

The other kits

Just recently apprenticed Silverpaw and Galepaw sat silently in front of the apprentice den, their chests out and heads high.

Their mentors were Whitewing and Birchfall. Gender wise.

Silverpaw was a pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white chest and paws.

Galepaw was long furred dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Their parents were Millie and Graystripe.

And they had just left the nursery.

Silverpaw was beginning to miss the lazy and playful days of a kit.

Where you could run and scamper around all day without a care in the world.

No duties, no work. Just fun in the sun.

Now it was all different. Now she had to work.

Galepaw, however, saw things differently.

He didn't miss the kit days. He longed to out there, in the battlefield, fighting enemies and chasing off intruders.

Every day as a kit, he dreamed he would become a warrior someday.

And now, he finally got his wish. Well, almost had it.


	10. The Gathering

The Gathering

"Hey guys!" Spottedpaw gasped, running into the apprentice den. "Guess what?"

"What?" Silverpaw and Cinderpaw asked together.

"Firestar's going to select six apprentices to go with to the Gathering! Oh, I hope it's me!"

"I doubt it," Mousepaw snorted. "You're just a new apprentice. Recent apprentices don't go to a gathering until at least a moon or two."

"Well, I know I'm going!" Crescentpaw meowed proudly. "After all, yet again I impressed my mentor with my amazing hunting skills."

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes at his new rival and growled, "Don't push your luck, mouse brain. If anyone's a good hunter here, it's me."

"Can we please not fight?" Littlepaw mewed softly.

"Whoever Firestar chooses is chosen," Hollypaw mewed. "And that's that. In the warrior code, it says—"

"Oh no!" Firepaw interrupted. "Not another one of your preaches about the warrior code! I've got enough from you as it is. I don't need more."

"Obeying the warrior code is the most important thing," Hollypaw snapped.

"Guys," Littlepaw mewed, too softly to be heard.

"Well my motto is 'Stick to the heart and not the stars.' If it was about helping a cat in need, I'd jump to the spot."

"Even an enemy cat?" Honeypaw asked in awe.

Firepaw nodded firmly. "Even if that cat was Tigerstar. Always help a cat in need, no matter what. That's the only rule I live by."

"No wonder you just waltz in and steal something from the medicine cat den," Hollypaw hissed. "You're nothing but a free rider, going by their own rules—"

"I go by what's right!" Firepaw hissed back.

"Yeah, she doesn't need you busying her around, Hollypaw!" Galepaw snapped.

Firepaw glanced briefly at Galepaw, then looked away quickly when he looked at her.

Firestar yowled from Highrock, signaling all cats to come.

All the apprentices filed out; Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Silverpaw, Galepaw, Crescentpaw, Littlepaw, Spottedpaw, and Firepaw.

Firestar began to organize the group for the Gathering.

Then he got to the apprentices. "For my six lucky apprentices, I want Mousepaw, Crescentpaw, Hollypaw, Littlepaw, Spottedpaw, and Firepaw."

Crescentpaw smirked at Lionpaw. "Told you. It seems Firestar believes I'm the best."

"We'll see," Lionpaw growled, flexing his claws.

"Oh, you're so lucky, Spottedpaw!" Silverpaw mewed. "I wished I was picked!"

"Well, when you're lucky, you're lucky," Spottedpaw meowed back.

Galepaw glanced at Firepaw's direction. She was indeed lucky, but not just for being picked, he thought.

Firepaw's heart skipped a beat. She was chosen? Why her? Why all her siblings for that matter?

Leafpool padded over and purred, "Are you kits excited for the Gathering?"

"I sure am!" mewed Spottedpaw, prancing around in circles. "We get to see some of the famous warriors! Like Onestar, Mistyfoot, Littlecloud . . ."

Littlepaw shifted uncomfortably from paw to paw. "Um, why doesn't Jaypaw go too? He's the medicine cat apprentice after all . . ."

"What Firestar said is the code," Hollypaw interrupted. "Besides, Jaypaw can handle himself."

"Yes," Jaypaw reasoned. "I can." Even though he had difficult time liking other cats, Littlepaw was the only one that . . . understood him. And didn't judge him for his blindness. Even though he was a little shy and cautious.

Firestar yowled for the other cats to join.

Firepaw scampered into the line of cats, noticing the proud atmosphere around Leafpool. No one but Firestar, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and the kits themselves that Leafpool was their real mother.

Being a medicine cat involved not having a mate. Bu`t sadly, Leafpool disobeyed and mated with another cat. Another cat from another clan to boot.

Although Firestar forgave Leafpool, he made it clear that once Jaypaw has passed most of his training, Leafpool must step down from her role as medicine cat.

Firestar stopped at the edge of the great tree that was rumored to have landed on WindClan's former deputy and killed him.

A shiver of excitement and fear rushed over Firepaw. She was both nervous and thrilled at the sounds of many cats from the other side of the tree. This was it.

Firestar gestured with his tail, and the rest of the group followed him over the log.

Littlepaw crept slowly over the fallen log, his black fur trembling with every step.

Spottedpaw cautiously padded over, whiles Crescentpaw just waltzed right over, holding his head high.

From another cat's point of view:

Crowfeather padded over to his mother, Ashfoot. Ashfoot was the only cat in the entire WindClan that knew what Crowfeather had done. And she had kept it a secret for all of these moons.

"Where's ThunderClan?" Crowfeather hissed, his fur sticking up.

"They'll be here," Ashfoot sighed, whipping her tail dismissively. "Trust me."

Crowfeather looked briefly over his shoulder to see Nightcloud and Breezepaw watching him carefully. He forced himself to pad casually over, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

Then he saw a flaming pelt, and stopped. Firestar and his deputy Brambleclaw padded over to the center of the island, followed by the clan cats.

Then Crowfeather saw four new kits padding close to Leafpool.

Her kits. His kits. He quickly took note of each of their appearances.

One kit was a pale brown she-cat with amber eyes and dark flecks in her fur.

Another kit, with his head held high, was a dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and a white muzzle and chest.

The third kit, being the one who was creeping around behind the others, was a small black tom with amber eyes and a white tipped tail.

The final one was a spitting image of Firstar. She had energetic blue eyes, and a flaming ginger pelt.

Crowfeather padded faster, his eagerness visible in his eyes.

"Leafpool," he said politely, dipping his head.

Leafpool copied him, and once the greeting was complete, Crowfeather murmured into Leafpool's ear, "Are these our kits?"

Leafpool's amber eyes glue with a passion of love and pride.

She flickered her tail towards the four kits near her. "They are. The one with brown fur is Spottedpaw."

"Because of her fur," Crowfeather commented.

Leafpool continued, "The one who is a spitting image of you is Crescentpaw."

"Because of his moon shaped spot on his chest," Crowfeather added.

"The small apprentice is called Littlepaw."

"Because of his size."

"And the spitting image of Firestar is Firepaw."

"Because she looks just like Firestar," Crowfeather finished.

Leafpool purred in delight.

Firepaw bonded up to Crowfeather, whipping her tail happily side to side and purring. "Are you my father?"

Crowfeather didn't answer, but nuzzled his kit with his nose. Firepaw purred louder.

Leafpool nudged the kits away, and she turned to Crowfeather. "You know we cannot tell anyone."

"Especially Nightcloud and Breezepaw," Crowfeather hissed, gesturing his tail toward the two black cats in the background.

Leafpool brushed Crowfeather's pelt, and padded off to where the other medicine cats waited. Their kits scampered off, finding other apprentices to chat with, but Firepaw. She remained, looking up longingly at her father. "Why not?" she mewed.

Crowfeather turned, his heart aching. "Because, Clans are not meant to mate."

Firepaw's ears lowered, but she felt a pelt brush by her. Firestar hovered over her, his whiskers twitching sadly. "It's hard, isn't it?" he mewed.

Firepaw nodded, sniffing. Firestar nudged the little kit along, toward where her siblings were. Then he bond to the tree and clompered up to meet with the other leaders.

Blackstar's ears twitched, and he yowled to the Clans, "Cats of all Clans! At attention. Theirs is grave news from ShadowClan that must be presented."

He turned to the other leaders. Each nodded in turn, granting permission to speak. Blackstar rose to his paws, his head high. "Recently, we have been noticing some strange activity from the Twoleg nest we live near. At first, we thought of it as nothing, but now, what with strange liquid being through into our streams, we have rose to great concern."

"I've tried everything I could to help the sick warriors and kits," reported Littlecloud. "The substance is unknown to my level of healing, and StarClan has not given me a message to what it is."

Littlepaw's ears pricked up. He turned to Hollypaw, meowing, "What can we do? What if this stuff gets into ThunderClan?"

"It won't," Hollypaw reassured. "We have the best medicine cats ever. Just you wait."

I hope so, Littlepaw thought. Spottedpaw laid down and nudged Crescentpaw. "You think we should be worried?"

"It's like Hollypaw said," Mousepaw answered, padding over to them. "We're safe, as long as we drink ThunderClam water and not ShadowClan's."

"But why is this a concern to the other clans?" Leopardstar demanded.

"ShadowClan needs new water," Blackstar explained. "Ours is not safe enough to drink."

"Some days it's fine," Littlecloud mewed. "Other days it tastes funny. And still, we have sick cats left and right."

Firepaw stared out into the island. It was true, for most of ShadowClan's warriors were not there. She admitted silently that she could only recognize Littlecloud, Blackstar, and Tawnypelt, but still . . .

"ThunderClan will offer their water to ShadowClan," Firestar vouched. "We have plenty, and it is clean."

"Just make sure you clean yourselves before taking any of ours," Brambleclaw mewed.

Blackstar dipped his head to Firestar. "ShadowClan thanks you, Firestar."

Firestar blinked. "You are very welcome."


	11. Lost

Lost

Crescentpaw hissed. Spottedpaw brushed her pelt against his. "What's wrong?"

"How can we let ShadowClan into our territory?!" the apprentice yowled.

"Hush!" Leafpool padded over and nudged her kit. "Firestar knows what he's doing."

Crescentpaw snorted ruefully and sneered, "Yeah, sure he does. He's a kittypet, after all!"

Leafpool's amber eyes flashed angrily as she snarled at her son, "You shut your mouth, understand? Firestar, the kittypet, just also happens to be your grandfather."

Crescentpaw lifted his chin a bit. "But I'm not a kittypet."

Firepaw yowled from behind and pounced on Crescentpaw. "You take that back, you . . . you, you fox dung!"

Crescentpaw, being much larger than Firepaw, threw her off and landed on top of her, his big paws pressing into her soft chest. "Oh, yeah? And who's going to make me?"

Firepaw snarled and unsheathed her claws. "I will!" She delivered a low slash over Crescentpaw's face, and the young apprentice yowled in pain and jerked back, stumbling on his hind legs. Firepaw took this oppurinity to pounce, throwing her whole weight into the slam. The impact threw Crescentpaw clear off his paws, and he was send spiraling through the grass.

Firepaw bolted toward him, claws reaching out for an attack. Crescentpaw snarled and jerked back to his paws, and he threw himself on top of his sister. The two tangled in the grass, yowling and screeching angrily in a frenzy.

Suddenly, a yowl of rage erupted through the ferns, and an orange-pelted tom flew into the clearing and forcively separated the two apprentices. Firepaw looked up, her eyes wide in terror. Even brave, fearless Crescentpaw shivered before the mighty gaze of Firestar.

The ThunderClan leader bared his teeth in disappointment at the young apprentices. "Firepaw, Crescentpaw, I expected better of you two," he mewed hotly. "But here I see two kittens quarreling over some matter I know not of."

Firepaw opened her mouth to speak of her innocence, but no words came out. Instead, she closed her mouth, curled her tail between her paws, lowered her ears, and looked down at the ground shamefully.

Crescentpaw also remained silent, not offering any explanation of why the fight had occurred.

Firestar nodded grimly and whipped his tail back, gesturing for them to follow. "Come. We'll discuss punishments when we return to camp."

Firepaw kept her head down and trailed behind him, Crescentpaw close up. When they arrived at camp, Firestar silently leaf them to his den. He sat in front of it and looked with disappointment. Both apprentices lowered their heads farther down.

"Well," Firestar growled softly, so no one else could hear, "since this was your first Gathering, I'll go easy on you this once. You are both to clean the elders' den, do extra work on catching prey and removing the ticks off the elders' fur, and you must help your mother with collecting herbs." He gave them a once over before adding, "And no stealing!"

Both apprentices grinned sheepishly. Heh, that was still around their necks, huh?

Later;

Galepaw set a rabbit down and watched as Firepaw aided Longtail with taking fleas off his fur.

"Poor Firepaw!" Silverpaw meowed. "She's got more chores than a bird in spring."

"Crescentpaw's got to do equal work," Hollypaw stated. "They kind of deserved it, though, fighting during the Gathering like that. It's in the warrior code."

"Please don't give us that speech again," Lionpaw groaned. "I've heard it a million times. I agree with Firepaw when it comes from you and the warrior code. Give it a rest already."

Hollypaw hissed, "Well, gee, I'm just trying do what I'm taught to do! You should be following the code just as much as I am."

"Just as much?" Lionpaw repeated, eyes wide. "No way! I'd die of boredom from that!"

Hollypaw puffed out her chest, but before she could say anything, Jaypaw padded over. "Your mentors wish to see you both."

Lionpaw and Hollypaw nodded, and together the siblings padded away.

Later still;

Firepaw twitched and rolled in her sleep. She was dreaming.

In her dream, she was running, but from what or where she didn't know. Her paws weren't touching the earthy ground of a meadow, or even the hard, cold rocks of ThunderClan. Her pads were damp, rushing along a spongy dampness below.

She cried out as her paws suddenly slipped into the stuff. Her entire body became damp and heavy, as if she was floating in water.

Water!

Firepaw was floating in nothingness, a pool of water. She began to panic, finding neither light to guide her up or motion to push her up. Her paws only found water, and water still.

She opened her mouth, inhaling a mouth load of water.

Suddenly a rush of warmth overcame her, and red blinded her completely.

Red? Oh, no! It couldn't..!

It was. Fire.

Firepaw struggling against the blazing heat, the tongues of flame licking her fur. She cried out and jolted up from her sleep.

The she-cat gasped for breath desperately, her throat raspy and sore. She looked around, finding he den-mates cuddling near by. Firepaw looked around her again, trying to organize her thoughts. But nothing made sense, so with a heavy sigh, she laid her had back down and closed her eyes shut.

Off in the distance some way, a fox sat there, looking out at the ThunderClan territory. "A small leaf will be the roots of the clan. A feather will gain her spots. Water will drown the clan's beliefs. And thunder will save the clan," he chanted, not blinking once as he repeated the words.

He stopped suddenly, standing up and padding away into the deep blue night, not turning back once.


	12. It Begins

This is an incredibly short chapter, but I need this to start up the rising climax.

It Begins

"Are you sure about this?" asked one cat with a spotted pelt and no tail asked his companion.

The companion, an unusual looking cat with pointed sideways ears, tuff fur and a spotted pelt, looked up at the full moon, her golden eyes glittering like predators.

"Oh, almost definitely," she crackled, her voice high and raspy.

The no-tailed cat looked down at his paws uncertainly. "B-but, someone could get hurt, and—"

"Enough!" the strange she-cat growled, cutting off the other. "We shall did it my way, and my way alone!"

"B-but what if Tornado or Bandit get wind of this? They could—"

"They will do nothing of the sort!" She crackled again. "With those silly Clan cats out of the way, the Lynx will take over!"

The other cat bowed his head. "Y-yes, of course."

The she-cat kicked her back leg out, knocking some dirt into the other's eyes. "Then come. We need to get the plan in motion. At their next gathering, we shall strike. . . It begins!"

Saul the fox watched the two cats interacting from the safety of a burrow under a tree. Narrowing his eyes, he growled, "Yes, it certainly begins," before disappearing into the darkness.

I apologize for how short this is. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.


End file.
